When U Say That Word To Me
by Kuronekoru
Summary: Sudah 3 tahun Sasuke dan Naruto berpacaran, hingga sekarang mereka berumur 23 tahun. Sasuke tak pernah mengatakan 'Suka' atau 'Cinta' pada Naruto. Pada saat Naruto ingin memutuskan Sasuke, apa yang Sasuke lakukan? Oneshot, yaoi, Don't like Don't read!


**Reply Review yang tidak pakai id login fic Oneshot Kuro yang judulnya Black Diary di sini aja deh.**

**Deide Vyeno : Arigatto udah review ya :D**

**Miichan : Thank U :D**

**Jill : Panggil Kuro aja :D . Bkinnya kalo pas otak horror-nya lagi jalan yah . *di tampar***

**Hinan dyan haruno : Gomen, Kuro emang kalo bikin fic oneshot pasti akurnya kecepatan. Kuro akan berusaha lebih baik lagi. Thanks for review ya :D**

**NhiaChayang : Hehe, Thanks for review ya :D**

**Micon : Syukurlah anda baca fic Kuro. Jadi Kuro dimaafkan? Terimakasih :D . Untuk Akai Ito, tetap read and review ya .**

**Nasuke uchiha : Hehe, thanks for review ya :D**

**Happy reading**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance/Drama**

**Pair : SasuNaru**

**Warning : **

**AU, OOC, Shounen ai.**

**Summary : **

**Sudah 3 tahun Sasuke dan Naruto berpacaran, hingga sekarang mereka berumur 23 tahun. Sasuke tak pernah mengatakan 'Suka', 'Cinta', dsb pada Naruto. Bagaimana kisah cinta mereka akan berlanjut? Oneshot, yaoi.**

**When U Say That Word To Me**

Aku, Uzumaki Naruto. Tinggal di Konoha City, kompleks Shinobi. Bekerja di perusahaan Sharingan Elite. Kini aku berumur 23 tahun. Statusku? Lajang? Entahlah statusku apa. Jika dilihat dari luar, aku nampak seperti uke pemilik tempatku bekerja, Uchiha Sasuke. Semua tahu kalau aku sudah berpacaran dengannya selama 3 tahun. Terlihat seperti pasangan yang serasi, dan harmonis. Tapi jika dilihat dari dalam, kalian semua salah sangka. 3 tahun lalu aku menyatakan cinta padanya. Ia hanya membalas 'Hn'. Apa artinya itu? aku tahu dan aku memaklumi seme-ku ini memang pelit dalam hal berbicara. Tapi setidaknya, sebagai sepasang kekasih, walau hanya sekali pun tak masalah bagiku. Katakanlah 'Suka' atau 'Cinta' padaku. Tapi ia tak pernah melakukan itu.

Pada saat Valentine Day, 14 Februari. Ia memberikan hadiah padaku, coklat berukuran minim berbentuk rubah sebanyak 12 biji. Aku melirik ke arah pasangan mesra Shikamaru dan Kiba, Kiba memberikan coklat pada Shikamaru, dan mereka saling berkata bahwa mereka mencintai satu sama lain. Aku pun juga mengharapkan yang sama pada Sasuke dan aku. Namun apa yang dikatakan Sasuke itu? 'Selamat Hari Valentine', kemudian pergi meninggalkanku. Oh, Nice. Sungguh 3 kata yang singkat, padat, dan saaaaangat jelas. Tidak seperti yang kuharapkan.

Pada saat White Day, 14 Maret. Tentu saja di hari ini sebagai kekasih yang baik aku harus memberikan balasan pada kekasihku yang telah memberikan coklat padaku saat Valentine. Walau agak tidak menyenangkan, tapi harus! Aku memberinya sebuah coklat berukuran sedang berbentuk anak ayam. Sekarang aku melirik pasangan mesra Neji dan Gaara, Neji memberikan hadiah White Day pada Gaara berupa kalung yang berbandul N&G, kemudian mereka berpelukan dan berkata bahwa mereka saling mencintai. Kali ini aku begitu berharap agar saat White Day Sasuke bisa mengatakan 'Suka' atau 'Cinta' padaku, tidak seperti Valentine lalu. Aku menyodorkan coklat itu dan berkata pada Sasuke, 'I Love U Sasuke'. Namun apa balasannya? 'Maaf, aku tak suka coklat. Untukmu saja.' Kemudian pergi meninggalkan aku. Oh, Great. Sungguh beberapa patah kata yang sedikit meretakkan hati.

Tak hanya itu, pada saat ulang tahunku yang ke-22. Seharusnya sebagai kekasih yang baik, ia pasti mendatangiku, memberikan hadiah padaku, meluangkan waktunya untukku di saat hari ulang tahunku. Minimal menelepon, mengucapkan 'Suka' atau 'Cinta' dan selamat ulang tahun lah. Tapi apa yang kudapatkan? Di hari ulang tahunku, ia sama sekali tak mengunjungiku atau pun meneleponku. Esok hari saat kutanyai ia mengapa, Ia dengan santai menjawab. 'Kemarin aku sibuk, aku tak punya waktu meneleponmu.' Kemudian meninggalkanku. Oh, Perfect. Dengan beberapa patah kata itu, kau sudah membuat hatiku hancur berkeping-keping.

Setahun aku terus bertahan dengan sikapmu itu. Kalau wanita bodoh, pastinya akan membiarkan hatinya tersakiti karena tidak ingin menghancurkan hubunganmu denganmu yang seorang lelaki tertampan di Konoha City. Kalau wanita pintar, pastinya akan memutuskanmu dalam waktu singkat, kabur sambil menangis dan mencari kekasih yang baru lagi. Sedangkan aku? Aku bukan WANITA. Dan aku tidak BODOH. Aku tak akan menangis, lalu kabur meninggalkanmu. Atau pun membiarkan hatiku sakit tercabik-cabik. Aku akan memutuskanmu secara jantan di saat yang tepat. Dan saat itu adalah hari ini. Aku sudah tidak tahan, teman-teman yang lain, Neji Gaara dan Shikamaru Kiba sudah menikah. Dan hanya kita, hanya kita yang masih tetap dengan hubungan tidak jelas seperti ini.

Aku bangkit dari tempat dudukku, kemudian pergi ke ruang presiden direktur, tak lain adalah ruang Uchiha Sasuke, kekasihku. Aku mengetuk pintu itu, setelah mendapat sahutan 'Hn' dari dalam, aku membuka pintu itu.

"Selamat siang." Ucapku.

"Naruto? Ada perlu apa?" sahut Sasuke.

"Sasuke, ada yang ingin kubicarakan."

"Langsung saja."

"Aku ingin kita….. putus." Ujarku. Tapi tak ada jawaban, lalu aku mendongakkan kepalaku yang sejak tadi menunduk ke bawah untuk melihat orang yang sedang kuajak bicara. Sasuke, masih tetap dengan tampang stoic-nya, melihat lurus ke arahku. Kemudian bangkit dari tempat duduknya, dan berjalan menuju ke arahku.

"Kebetulan sekali, aku juga ingin mengatakan hal yang sama." Ucap Sasuke. Sukses membuat hatiku sakit. Ternyata dugaanku benar. Ia tak mencintaiku.

"Begitu…" ujarku.

"Ya, sudah lama aku ingin memutuskanmu, tapi aku hanya menunggu saat yang tepat." Ia semakin dekat denganku, sampai akhirnya ia berada tepat di depanku. Aku terus menundukkan kepala, aku tak ingin wajahku yang selalu menampakkan apa yang sedang kurasakan terlihat olehnya. Lalu apa yang terjadi? Ia memelukku. Setelah memutuskanku ia memelukku? Setelah agak lama, ia melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap mataku. Biru bertemu onyx. Lalu ia mengatakan sesuatu.

"I Love You, Will You Marry Me?" ucap Sasuke. Sukses membuatku tercengang mendengar 7 patah kata yang ia lontarkan itu.

"Sa-Sasuke? Ta-tapi tadi kan kau bilang kau juga mau memutuskanku?"

"Hmfh. Nampaknya kau salah mengartikan kata 'Putus' itu, Naruto."

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku ingin memutuskanmu, memutuskan status kita yang kini In Relationship. Lalu…"

"Lalu apa?"

"Mengganti status itu menjadi Married." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum ke arahku.

"Lalu bagaimana jawabanmu?" ucapnya lagi.

"…. Aku… Sasuke, mengapa sebelumnya kau tidak pernah mengatakan 'Suka' atau 'Cinta' pada-ku? Mengapa pada saat aku ingin memutuskanmu kau baru mengatakannya?" tanya Naruto.

"….. Itu semua karena aku ingin mengatakan 'Suka' atau 'Cinta' padamu pada saat aku mau melamarmu. Kata kakakmu, Kyuubi, kalau kita mengatakan 'Suka' atau 'Cinta' pada saat pacaran, hubungan itu tak akan harmonis. Karena itu aku menunggu hingga pada saatnya kau ingin memutuskanku dengan sikap-sikapku yang tidak menyenangkan. Kemudian, mengatakan kata-kata itu." jelas Sasuke panjang.

'Cih sialan! Jadi biang keladinya Kyuubi-nii! Sasuke, kau dibodohi!' batin Naruto.

"Sekali lagi kutanya, apa jawabanmu?"

"….."

"Naruto?"

"… Yes, I Will." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum haru. Ternyata perkiraannya salah, Sasuke mencintainya.

Mendengar ucapan Naruto, Sasuke tersenyum, kemudian hendak mencium bibir Naruto.

"Tapi setelah ini, kau harus mengatakan 'Suka' atau 'Cinta' padaku berkali-kali hingga aku puas!" ucap Naruto menghentikan bibir Sasuke yang hendak menyentuh bibirnya.

"Hmfh.. Ya, aku akan mengucapkannya padamu. Berkali-kali, hingga mata ini tertutup untuk selamanya." Ucap Sasuke, kemudian hendak mempertemukan bibirnya yang tadi sempat tertunda. Tangannya melingkar di pinggang Naruto. Dan tangan Naruto pun melingkar di leher Sasuke.

**Gedubrakkk**

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka kasar. Membuat Sasuke lagi-lagi tidak jadi mencium Naruto. Rupanya segerombolan teman-teman kerjanya yang menguping di balik pintu terjatuh karena pintunya jebol tak kuat menahan mereka semua.

"Ehehe, maaf mengganggu, silahkan dilanjutkan lagi." Ucap Kiba yang angkat bicara.

"Ahaha, i-iya tak usah pedulikan kami." Ucap Ino yang juga ikut mewakili.

"Ka-kalian….." ucap Naruto dan Sasuke dengan deathglare-nya. Di pastikan besok semua orang yang menguping itu tak bernyawa lagi.

**Fin**

**Don't forget to Review ya :D !**


End file.
